Hidden Moons
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: She was brought up on their land with their beliefs, only to pushed away when Tribal Legends come to life. Now she's gone, finding safe harbor in Beacon Hills. Something is stirring within her, and it's up to the Pack to help her figure it out. When a desperate call from home brings her back what will be waiting in La Push? Will she stay to help, or disappear on the wind yet again?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** A new story! I know, I've got plenty to keep myself busy but I couldn't resist at least giving this one a try. My friend Meghan came to me with this idea and wanted to co-write it with me, so I'll be posting it here with her. This is a first for either of us, and I'm not really sure about Crossover Etiquette, so if I make any major mess-up's be sure to shoot me a message and we'll try and fix it or discuss it with you!

*All story details will be provided at the end of Chapter One! Hopefully you'll get hooked and want to try it out!

Review, Favorite, Follow, Suggest; you know the deal! Just please keep flames to yourselves, they aren't appreciated within the Packs ;)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or the Twilight Saga, it's characters or plotline, or any other trademarked/copyrighted materials that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my OC- Gwyneth Clytia Martin, along with any other original characters that I may add in. I also own my personal plot bunnies, twists, turns and ideas.**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

* * *

Abjured; I wonder if this is what it's like?

To watch as those you love, those you consider to be family and those you share bonds with, simply turn the other way when their eyes connect with yours and pretend as if they had _never_ seen you. As if they never knew you, never spent countless hours with you as you grew up; to only offer you aggression, irritation and anger should they decide to honor you with their attentions at all.

It started off small.

Missing chunks of time, unexplained absences that were covered up with hastily constructed excuses. The moment their validity was questioned though; angry, snarling insults were their retorts, usually followed by a pitiful apology or a disappearance into the trees before they aimed to continue on as if nothing had ever happened. It spread then, going from one person close to me to the next, until I was surrounded by those who didn't seem to want me in their lives anymore, yet couldn't seem to let me go either.

So I made the choice for them.

The line had been drawn in the sand of First Beach, and I _wasn't_ on the inclusive side of it. No, my place had been taken by another fair-skinned brunette, and the sting of being excluded when I'd been raised Quileute along with them was sharp. I'd grown up with these people; looked up to some, became best friends with others, and was practically an adoptive sister of another. But _I_ was left on the outside looking in, and _she_ was not.

"You're sure about this Gwyn?"

My eyes snapped away from the deep greens of the Washington forest as it sped by, to connect with the deeply brown eyes of one of the last few friends I had left. Her raven colored locks that swept down to her waistline were shining in the sunlight, creating an almost blue-like prism on the strands that I'd always envied. Her copper tinged skin tone complimented it perfectly, and I'd always affectionately deemed her a Quileute Princess, regardless of her playfully sneered objections. We looked to be complete opposites; her bitchy snark contrasting my niceties, her darker looks compared to my fairer ones.

But to those who knew us, we should've been sisters.

I nodded once, my eyes finding the rear-view mirror as the Reservation and the only home I'd ever known was left far behind.

"I'm sure Leah." I murmured, ignoring how my voice caught on the words. "It's just something I've got to do."


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** This chapter is _extraaa_ long! The way it's set up, it bounces between present time and flashbacks which are left in italics. Again, a bunch of story details and what not are going to be at the end of this chapter, so if you read and liked it, please check that out. It explains some timeline details, information on both of the Packs, and things like that! Still nervous about this whole Crossover thing and not really sure how it might work or show up in searches, but Meghan _swearsss_ it'll all be fine :p

Review, Favorite, Follow, Suggest; you know the deal! Just please keep flames to yourselves, they aren't appreciated within the Packs ;)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or the Twilight Saga, it's characters or plotline, or any other trademarked/copyrighted materials that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my OC- Gwyneth Clytia Martin, along with any other original characters that I may add in. I also own my personal plot bunnies, twists, turns and ideas.**

* * *

_~Chapter One~_

* * *

-Three Months Later-

Rays of morning sunlight peeked through the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows, spilling across my skin and gently heating it with its warmth. The lights behind my eyelids brightened as I slowly climbed my way up through unconsciousness, a small smile flitting across my lips as the strong arm draped over my waist and hips suddenly yanked me backwards, unceremoniously tucking me into the hard body that was pressed along every inch of mine. I shifted and squirmed backwards, snuggling into the broad wall of muscle that made up one seriously impressive chest while the same arm, thick with muscle and stronger than steel, snaked its way up my entire torso. The hand ended up splayed across my bare chest, right over my heart.

I nearly purred in contentment, and received an answering rumble in return.

The vibrations sent a potent shot of desire straight down between my legs.

And a teasing smile to my lips.

**~.~.~**

_Green eyes._

_They were haunting me, teasing me with every single flutter of my eyelashes and every single time my eyes blinked closed. They were lurking somewhere, hidden in my future and waiting to be discovered- making the eyes of my dream a reality. _

_I knew those eyes._

_Forest greens surrounded by the faintest ring of hazel, they hid a multitude of pain and loneliness that no soul should have to bear. Not by themselves. The anger was a good defense mechanism, hiding the heavy weight of guilt and sorrow with sarcasm, aloofness, and narrow-eyed glares. In the end, that was all it was though, a way to hide what was really lurking within. Those green eyes needed freeing. They needed support, a reflection in which they could lay their trust explicitly._

_They called to me._

_Moving me, shaking something loose that was buried deep within my soul. They left my body trembling with pent-up emotions that I was unable to describe, unable to fathom, unable to place. Never, in my entire eighteen years, had I experienced something that affected me all the way down to a cellular level. The pull toward them was strong, like a cable made of the sturdiest materials invented had wrapped itself around my being and was steadily yanking me toward them._

_I had to find them._

**~.~.~**

"Morning."

His husky morning growl sent a wave of shivers sweeping across my body, leaving tingles and goose bumps in its wake. I could practically feel the waves of smug pride that rolled from him, delighted that he'd caused such an intense reaction. My assumptions were easily confirmed as he suddenly dipped his head down, nuzzling into the exposed side of my neck so that he could pull in deep inhales of my scent. His lips were curved up in an arrogant smirk, practically his trademark, and I could feel them ghosting across my fair skin as he gently pushed the long locks of my chocolate and caramel colored hair from my neck. I opened my mouth to respond but found my breath hitching instead as he pressed an open mouthed kiss there, and a moan soon passed my parted lips when he lightly scraped his sharpened canines across my skin.

"Good…_ah!..._morning." I sighed breathlessly.

He chuckled darkly, flipping our bodies so quickly that my brain had no time to register the change in position before his heavy frame was pressing into mine, trapping me underneath him and smothering me with his delicious heat. There was no time wasted before his lips crashed down on mine, expertly parting them so that his tongue could slip inside to wrestle with my own, while his thighs parted my legs at the same time. He tasted me, gently exploring every last bit of my mouth, just like it was the very first time as opposed to the thousands of kisses we had shared.

Each one still left me flushed, panting with a wanton desire.

He settled his body against mine; his hips nestled carefully in the cradle of my thighs as I rubbed my bare feet up and down the length of his legs while my hands replicated the motion on his back, skin caressing skin. His lips abandoned mine with a rumbling groan before they dipped down, attacking my neck after peppering kisses down my jaw that were mixed in with gentle nips and bites. I moaned again, longer and louder this time as my hips involuntarily bucked up against him while my back arched. A sharp hiss of air escaped his teeth, his free hand knotted in my hair, and he gave a careful but rough yank of it.

A silent demand.

"_Look at me."_

I heard it, even though not a single word was spoken.

My bright green eyes connected with his forest greens, easily deciphering the unspoken messages reflected there.

"_I want you. I need you. I love you. You're mine."_

His words were received and returned before a devious smirk twitched across my lips, prompting him to arch a perfectly shaped eyebrow like only he could. My ankles locked around either of his legs, my hips ground upward into his, and I clawed my way roughly down his bare back; unashamed of the long, red scratches left behind. A feral warning growl bubbled up from the depths of his chest, rumbling out of his throat and the bed shook gently with the resulting vibrations. His eyes flashed red, burning into me like a hot iron, sending another wave of heat through my body until the blood simmered in my veins. His lips pulled back to reveal elongated, razor-sharp canines that shined in the room's light.

The flash of turquoise in my own eyes gave him an answer.

Warning: received.

Challenge: accepted.

The silky and lace fabric of my panties was a hindrance, the cotton of his boxers likewise, and my nails scraped down over his shoulders once more with the intent to rid us of the offending garments that separated us where I needed us to be joined the most.

A heavy thud startled me, an annoyed snarl echoing from below us.

"REALLY?! It's seven o'clock in the goddamn morning!"

**~.~.~**

"_Gwyn! Gwyneth Martin! Over HERE you bitch!"_

_My eyes darted through the crowd, hoping to pinpoint the source of my name being shouted out across the baggage claim; my redheaded, firecracker of a cousin. Attitude didn't even begin to describe her, and she had more of it than any one person should._

"_Ex-CUSE me!"_

_A grumbling, permanently scowling man was pushed out of my line of sight and I suddenly felt a pair of thin yet surprisingly strong arms wrapping me in a hug. Red locks obscured my vision, but it didn't matter when I felt myself melting into their hold. All the rejection, neglect, secrets and lies seemed to melt away as she tightened her grasp, refusing to let me go. Lydia knew about it all, every detail of the previous months as my life in La Push went from almost perfect to a living nightmare, and she wanted nothing more than to sink her claws into those who had made it that way._

"_I'm really happy that you're here." She whispered, her guard dropped down, if only for a moment._

_Lydia pulled back then, giving me the first look at her since before the 'incident'. _

_By incident I mean attacked by some ravenous animal at her school dance, losing enough blood that she should've died, slipping into a brief coma only to escape the hospital after awakening from said coma, and traipsing around the forest completely naked._

_Yeah…some incident. _

_She looked fine now though, even better than before actually, with her fiery red strawberry locks falling down her back in gentle tumbles and her bright hazel eyes clear of the haunted look she'd adopted right after and I'd seen through hundreds of Skype and FaceTime calls. She had lost herself for awhile, so much so that I almost left the Reservation to come to her then. It was only after her insistence that she was fine, and the promise from her closest friend at school that she was being looked after, that I didn't._

"_I'm really glad I came Lyd." I whispered back, pushing the words past the lump in my throat._

_She eyed me carefully, her look scrutinizing. "You miss them, even after what they've done."_

_It was a statement, not a question or accusation. I bit my lip, my eyes flickering away to watch the people that milled about the room with us, each on their own way to their own destination. _

_Did I miss them, really?_

_A single nod was my answer, even though I wanted nothing more than to simply close the chapter of my life that contained them just as easily as they had done with me._

"_Oh, Gwyneth." Lydia murmured on a sigh._

_Her cool hands slid down my arms before grasping mine, and it was with the faint squeeze she gave them to show her unspoken sympathies that a gasp tore from my lips._

_Electricity._

_Stunning, stinging, and sharp; it zapped through me with a force so great that I tumbled backwards, ripping my hands away from hers in the process. The tingles were as ticklish as they were painful, zipping and rippling throughout every last inch of my body, concentrating particularly on my spine. A gentle burn replaced them; like an awareness of some sort, though I had no idea what it was making me aware of exactly. It was a vibrating hum, and it was only after I heard her panting breaths that I was reminded of my cousin who stood opposite me._

**_Lydia!_**

_Her head snapped up as if I'd called her name, and a scream silently built up within my throat. It caught there and then died, unable to escape the confines I'd trapped it in._

_Her eyes! Her eyes were…purple._

_Freaking purple eyes!_

_My own seemed to heat up as I stared at her, gaping and refusing to blink as I tried to convince myself it wasn't a hallucination. When they stayed that way for another thirty seconds, I felt my entire body tremble lightly. I opened my mouth to speak, my hand lifting as I pointed to her irises, but she didn't seem to be able to rouse herself from her shock as she stared back at me just as startled as I already was. There was a flash, and purple was once more replaced with clear hazel._

"_Your eyes…" I whispered, unknowing if it was a question or just breathy bewilderment. _

"_Mine?!" Lydia hissed, rapidly closing the space between us. "_My_ eyes?! What about _yours_ Gwyneth? You didn't tell me you were a banshee!"_

_Her tone was hurt, betrayed._

_I was confused, unsure._

"My_ eyes?!" I questioned, incapable of phrasing the correct sentence to ask the questions I really wanted the answers to._

_A **banshee**?!_

"_YES Gwyn, _your eyes_!" _

_Lydia snapped back at me, rummaging around in her over-sized Louis Vuitton. She produced a compact and quickly ripped it open before she practically shoved the thing in my face. I arched an eyebrow, half-amused and half-annoyed with her actions. Until I caught sight of what she was trying to show me that is. Another scream built up, this one intent on escaping, but Lydia quickly clapped her hand over my lips to silence me as I stared at the reflection in the little mirror._

_At the turquoise irises staring back at me._

**~.~.~**

A quiet snicker made it through my lips as I stared up into his eyes, watching the irritation laced with amusement while they flashed between colors. The thudding noise had ceased from the room below us, and I dimly wondered what it would cost to make the bedrooms sound proof.

"A lot," He rumbled from above me, a smirk gracing his features. "Not to mention it'd be less than safe."

I hummed my agreement, tilting my head to the side.

My neck was bared for him in the movement, and I watched as lust and hunger darkened his green gaze as his eyes traced over the fair skin left exposed. His eyes flashed red again, staying that way as his lips and teeth followed the trail of heat that blazed in the wake of his gaze. I gasped then mewled quietly as he bit down, something that was only safe because the intent to change wasn't there. His warm hands slid up my sides, taking their time as they traced over each of my ribs before finally coming to a stop on the sides of my breasts. He broke away from my neck to stare down at me, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he took in every detail of my features and expression.

His thumbs suddenly darted out, skating over the nipple closest to them.

A low, throaty moan spilled from within me.

He answered with a hungry growl.

I arched up into his body, pressing every single inch of bare skin against his that I could in the process. Getting enough of him was an impossibility, something we'd experimented with and failed to find a limit to. Breaks were needed of course, but I was always hungry for him, needing him, wanting him; and the feeling was mutually shared. I rocked my hips into his, desperately seeking the friction desired to quench the ache that throbbed between my thighs. A snarl ripped through his throat and I found myself being flipped over at an inhuman speed, stomach pressing into the mattress and legs spread wide thanks to his grip on my knees.

"So beautiful," He hummed appreciatively, rubbing circles into the backs of my thighs.

My body shuddered in the pleasure brought on by his words, his voice, and his touch. Fingers curling up into tight fists as I clutched at the sheets, my hips had a mind of their own and I found them lifting slightly, leaving my ass up in the air and giving him the perfect view to my soaked panties.

"Fuucckk." His hiss was long, and I felt the tremors once more.

**~.~.~**

_I think I was in shock._

_That's probably the best way to describe it. _

_Lydia was talking, rambling on about this and that in a strained voice but I didn't really catch any of it. I hardly think I could be blamed considering my eye colors had just changed, you know…all on their own? She'd nearly screeched at me to keep my eyes on the ground as she yanked me right out of Sacramento International, dragging one of my suitcases and carry-on behind her, which was comical in itself considering Lydia Martin doesn't _do_ such things, people do those things _for_ her. I would've giggled but my brain was kind of stuck on replay, bringing the image of my reflection back up again and again in my mind's eye._

_Bright green to an almost glittering turquoise._

_Green…turquoise. _

_How does that happen?! How, just how?_

_That's all my mind could come up with, and was repeating…constantly. _

"_GWYN!" Lydia yelled, smacking my arm._

_I let out a hiss and whipped around to glare at her, rubbing the space where her hand connected with my skin while I pouted. She gave me a small smile and then turned back to the road with a roll of her eyes._

"_It's going to be alright, okay? We'll get this figured out, it's not going to be a big deal. The Pack will know what to do."_

_Incredulously, I eyed her as I opened my mouth. "Not a big deal?! Not a big deal, Lydia my _eyes _changed _color_. _On their own_. That's a huge deal!"_

_She let out a huff of air and turned the music up, obviously putting an end to the discussion. I watched from the corner of my eye, still caught up in my own shock, though my thoughts were slowly becoming coherent once more. As they did, my brain so kindly reminded me that Lydia's eyes had changed colors themselves; a bright, pulsing violet. My spine stiffened as I remembered, though for whatever reason I didn't feel threatened. _

_Lydia was my cousin, the person I'd run to in my time of need._

_She wouldn't hurt me…I hoped._

_The miles and time passed, and it wasn't until her cute little Volkswagen Bug came to a jerking stop in front of what looked almost like a warehouse that I was ripped from my inner deliberations. My eyes snapped up to take in our surroundings, quickly figuring out that the building we'd parked in front of was actually for lofts and apartments, and I turned to her in silent question with my eyebrow arched._

"_The Pack is already here." She murmured, catching my stare._

_Um…what?_

"_Pack? What do you mean, the pack? Like your friends?" I asked, my voice inching up in octave. _

_I've got eyes with a mind of their own that could change colors, and she wanted to go over to hang out with her friends?!_

"_It's more than that Gwyn, they're…it's kind of…oh hell, just come inside and the guys can explain." She grumbled, scrambling from the car before I could even speak._

_I followed, slamming the door behind me as I rounded the hood of the car, throwing questions out at her continuously. She ignored each one as we entered, taking the elevator three flights up. She pulled me along, nearly yanking my arm out of place as I tried to grip the edge of the wall and hold back._

_There was no telling her no._

"_You need to see Scott and Derek, they can help you Gwyneth. Now stop being such a baby." Lydia snapped, glaring at me._

_**Derek**._

_My mind whispered the name, caressing it gently as it wrapped around me. A comforting weight settled right behind it, making me feel ten times safer than I had less than five minutes ago, and my feet seemed to pick up and set down of their own accord now, carrying me closer. Despite my hesitations, my body had other plans entirely. It felt like I recognized the name, like I already knew the person, _

_And that pull was back; the cable reeling me in and bringing me steadily forward._

"_W-Who," I coughed, clearing my throat. "Who is Derek? And Scott…?" _

_She paused only a moment before sending me a nervous glance._

"_They're the Alpha's."_

**~.~.~**

Fingers -long, warm, and strong- teasingly brushed up the insides of my thighs, drawing closer and closer to where I needed them the most. His touch was both heaven and torture; heaven because of the immeasurable pleasure it brought to me and torture because he was moving so incredibly slowly, inch by inch when all I wanted was for him to lose control and rush in. My hips rocked upwards on their own, twisting and grinding as I sought his fingers, his thigh, his length; _anything_ to ease the ache of needing him.

"Do. Not. Move."

The command was almost indiscernible, his voice had pitched so deeply low and husky, nearly entirely animalistic as he snarled out the words. What would have brought fear to anyone else only brought a new onslaught of desire from within me, forcing my muscles to clench, an involuntary moan to escape my lips, and a new rush of moisture to further soak my panties.

He let out a rumbling growl.

And inhaled deeply after, while the sound tapered off into something resembling a purr.

Though my body was frozen, something that was sweet torture in itself, I could picture the way he looked. Eyes wild and flashing, nostrils flared and chest heaving as he drew in breath after breath of my scent. It was a fresh one, like a spring meadow that held a hint of both tang and sugar; cherry blossoms and citrus he said.

It always reminded me of a personification of nature; none too surprising given my lineage.

He gripped my thighs tightly and I felt him shifting around before his weight suddenly settled down on top of me, his wide body arching and hovering over mine, pressing down in all the right places. I moaned again, the sound muffled by the mattress as he trailed his lips straight up my spine to my neck. His fingers tangled in the strands of my hair, pulling it away from the back of my neck and tugging on it just hard enough to make me gasp as my lower muscles clenched deliciously.

A sharp nip on the back of my neck prompted my squeal.

"I said _hands_, Gwyneth." He rumbled, grinding his length into me from behind.

I nearly came right there, and I damn sure hadn't heard him utter a single word; out loud _or_ within my mind.

"Didn't…_oh!_ Ah, I didn't h-hear you," I stuttered out, distracted between answering him and losing myself within the pleasure he offered as I sighed out his name. "_Derekk_."

"Well, you heard him now."

A gasp tore from my lips and I couldn't keep my body from instinctively twisting to find the owner of the newest voice in the room, something that provoked an angry snarl from the man holding me down and demanding my lack of movement. His fingers knotted in my hair, yanking more roughly than before.

Forcing my submission.

"_What_ did I say about moving Gwyn?" He snarled, his teeth snapping at the crook of my neck.

Keening and panting, I was unable to answer him.

Just how he liked it; how they _both_ liked it.

**~.~.~**

_It had been days._

_Almost a week._

_They all sat around the campfire, though the sight of piled up wood almost made her scoff on its own. Campfire, it might as well have been a bonfire with the size of the damn thing. They'd gathered around, every last one of them, and it was the _last_ place she wanted to be. The only thing that kept her rooted to the spot was the disappointed look on her father's face that would no doubt make an appearance should she decide to cause a scene and stomp away. _

_They were infuriating._

_Setting aside her own bitterness, the hurt and bitterness felt for her almost sister prevailed. The people who had wronged her laughed, smiled, and chatted away as if there wasn't a single thing wrong or out of place. Scarfing down food like wild animals, pushing and shoving each other, passing a football back and forth on First Beach in the flickering firelight. _

_It made her sick._

_They didn't even _realize_, and Gwyn's admission that not a single one had called or texted her, only confirmed that fact._

_It made Leah Clearwater furious._

_Forget Sam and his douchebag ways of dumping her before riding off with her cousin. Forget the secrets and the cover-up's that Leah had figured out her father knew about. Forget all the petty shit, the meaningless babbling._

_Gwyn was _gone_, running somewhere that even Leah didn't know about; and not a single person who had claimed to be her friends, even her family, realized it. _

_Heat._

_A pulsing wave of heat rippled down her spine, leaving her shuddering as she gritted her teeth against the pain left in its wake. It had been happening here and there since driving Gwyneth to Seattle, since watching her leave everyone and everything behind; including her._

_Her sister, her best friend, the one she could count on for it _all_._

_And no one aside from her little brother Seth and herself gave a damn._

"_Leah?"_

_The voice was strong, yet wavered uncertainly, and only brought another wave of painful heat when she linked it to its owner. Sam Uley. Fucking prick bastard was more like it._

"_Leah, are you alright?"_

_She wanted to snort sarcastically in response, but her body seemed to have other ideas entirely. Instead, her upper lip curled back over her teeth, pulling and tugging as it reshaped itself into a menacing snarl. A low noise bubbled up from within her chest before tearing from her throat, leaving a sharp chill to course down her spine before it was followed with another wave of heat._

"_Do you _know_ what you've _done_?" She hissed out, her eyes snapping open as they connected with his._

_A few gasps sounded out from the circle, Sam nearly stumbled back before straightening up again and taking a wary step forward, closely followed by a few of the others. Another malicious noise ripped through her throat as she saw the approach, her now pitch black eyes that were ringed with a bright gold, tracking their movements. _

_They were at fault, _all_ of them._

_She wanted them to hurt, to ache, to _pay_ for what they'd done. _

_It'd never fly though; they were the famed "protectors", right up the Tribal Council's asses where they could do no freaking wrong. Except break hearts and make those who had been raised there all their lives feel as if they were no longer welcome or belonged._

"_Leah," Sam sighed, some of the tension leaving his body despite his heart lurching painfully. "We talked about this. It just…I just…it can't-"_

_A real snarl left her body then, and she shot up from her seat to take a threatening step forward as a voice that wasn't her own rose up from a hidden place within her. _

"_**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!**" She roared, her body shaking violently. _

_Others stumbled back in their seats while the likes of Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Jacob Black stepped forward instinctively, creating a semi-circle of protection while the Elders watched on from behind them, their eyes widened with shock._

"_Lee-Lee," Seth's gentle whisper quieted her continuous growling. "Lee-Lee, please. She _wouldn't_ want this, she _doesn't_ want them to know."_

_He was right._

_As he gripped her hand, ignoring Sam's worried orders for him to step away from his big sister, Leah Clearwater experienced a little clearness in the red haze that had taken over her mind and sight. Seth was right, the last thing Gwyn would want was Leah causing problems for herself, especially with Gwyn already being gone. Why put added strain on herself, ostracize herself, when Gwyn wasn't even here to protect._

_Not that she wanted _anything_ to do with these people anyway._

"_Seth, man you need to back away." Jacob called, his voice low with attempted soothing. _

_The tremors running through her body started up again at the sound of the asshole's voice trying to tell her brother what to do, though the waves of heat and pain seemed to have settled. She sneered at him viciously, stepping in front of her brother protectively to block him from view even as Jacob held up his hands in a show of surrender. _

_She wasn't going to let them take him too._

"_Leah, sweetie, tell us what's wrong." Her mother fretted, stepping up to see over their shoulders._

_Leah bit her lip, shaking her head back and forth as she pressed her free hand to her eyes in an attempt to ignore the sudden sting of unshed tears. Her emotions were volatile, springing back and forth from one to another, leaving her almost dizzy with their abruptness. One minute she was infuriated, ready to claw into the people in front of her and rip their hearts from their chests._

_The next she was almost sobbing._

"Gone_." Leah whispered, squeezing Seth's hand as he sucked in a pained breath._

_Their hands shook together then, wrapped in eachother's grip._

_Her whisper would have gone unheard had it not been for the five boys in front of her who each possessed the ability to hear things normal people couldn't. They stiffened as she spoke, an unnamed feeling of dread adding to the tightening in their chests they had felt through the past week that none could explain. Dark eyes exchanged nervous glances, communicating silently. _

"_Who is?" Embry tried, inching forward._

_Leah shuddered, closing her eyes tightly. Seth tugged on her hand, distracting her from the anger that surged up in response to his lack of knowledge. She stepped back, following his lead as he slowly pulled her away from the fire and the people gathered around it there, even as the pack of boys followed._

"_She won't want them to know Lee." He muttered quietly to her, though he was still overheard._

_She nodded, trying to keep the stinging, hateful words locked down inside of her._

"_WHO won't want us to know they're gone!" Paul shouted, demanding now as he too began to shake in the heavy night air. "Dammit Leah, tell us what the hell is going-"_

_A new sound echoed through the night, leaving most to shiver in fear or dread combined. It was a mix between a growl and a snarl with all the volume of a roar, and her eyes once more flashed a golden hue before fading to pure black with her rage while the voice buried deep bubbled up to be used yet again._

"_**Why should I tell you anything?**" She hissed, her words filled with angry venom. "**It's your fault! It's all your fault, each and every one of you! She's gone because of you!**"_

_Jacob snarled back, anger pooling in his blood. "WHO?!"_

_But he knew. Deep within himself, his wolf already had the answer, had already been mourning the sisterly presence as soon as she'd gone. _

_Leah's dark eyes fixed on him, judging him, the disgust plain for anyone to see before she sneered cruelly. _

_"Who _isn't_ here Jacob? Hmm…who's _missing_?"_

_She watched, a sick sense of accomplishment filling her as realization and sorrow bloomed over the faces of the crowd after they took stock of the bonfire's attendees. It began to mix with panic as Sam shouted out orders, directing the boys to search her little apartment she'd moved out to, to search her old room at the Black residence she'd lived in all her life. _

_Before. _

_They wouldn't find her; Leah already knew that, and a hysterical giggle pealed out from her lips as her eerie eyes watched the confusion and chaos. Seth yanked hard on her arm again, dragging her into the darkness as they ran from the bonfire and the shouts of their names, the demands for information._

_It was too late._

_Gwyneth Martin was already long gone._

**~.~.~**

Amused blue-green eyes met mine as he dipped his head down in front of my own, slowly crawling up onto the massive bed and taking up the space between my body and the headboard which he settled himself against. His long legs split and left one on either side of me, the material of his basketball shorts pulled tight displayed the length of him, and my mouth watered as my tongue darted out to run against my lip. He let out an appreciative hum before his long fingers gripped my chin, tilting my head up for a bruising kiss that left me trembling and panting as Derek ripped away the fabric from my lower half.

"Jackson," I whispered, my lips brushing against his.

He grinned down at me, arching a single eyebrow. "Morning Kitten."

I opened my mouth to question his whereabouts since I'd opened my eyes, but a shriek of surprise cut off all my words as a single finger was suddenly plunged into the wet heat of my core, left bare after Derek's teeth had cut through the panties covering it. The sting of his palm connecting with my ass was a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain, prompting my muscles to clench his finger buried within me.

Moans spilt forth from my lips.

Derek groaned deeply, unable to keep from thrusting his hips against mine as he continued to press into me.

And Jackson chuckled darkly, his fingers curling around locks of my hair.

"I was looking for your phone, damn thing kept going off." Jackson growled out as I dug my nails into his thighs. "Found it down in the couch, must've slipped down there last night."

A hum was my answer, not really caring about who was calling.

"Turn it off?" Derek grunted.

His concentration was focused between my legs, dipping his finger in and out of me before curling it upward and applying pressure to that sweet spot only _they_ were able to find that was hidden within me. He focused on it until I was writhing beneath him, my nails embedded in Jackson's thighs as he hissed out a breath between his teeth and massaged my neck, his fingers teasing the marks that had been left behind by them.

_Permanently_.

"Yeah," Jackson murmured, tracing his tongue over my jaw. "Figured we'd be busy all morning."

Annoyed groans from the rest of the pack echoed from the rooms below us until Derek let out an angry snarl of warning. It told them to either shut up and deal with it or get the fuck out of the loft for the morning. My giggle was short before it switched into a mewl of pleasure as he added another finger, pressing me down into the mattress so the pressure increased and the coil within my lower abdomen tightened. Jackson's hands wandered, skimming over the bare skin of my chest before he palmed each of my breasts and alternated his touch between squeezes and strokes. I gasped for air, my brain transformed into complete goo as I lost myself between them and they worked together to push me toward the edge.

"_Please!_" I begged, my voice breathy and strained. "Please, just…oh God, _please_."

"What?" Derek growled against my ear, his heated breath sending shivers coursing down my spine. "Please _what_ babe?"

"What do you want kitten?" Jackson rasped, pinching my nipples and covering my squeal up with his mouth.

His tongue tangled with mine, sucking it into his mouth as he stroked it slowly, leisurely. Like I wasn't on the edge of exploding between the two of them. I explored his mouth too, tracing over the sharpened canines that always emerged during sex, enjoying the way he shuddered with the touch. I squeezed his thighs, rocking forward on one of Derek's thrusts, and smirked against his lips when Jackson moaned hungrily. He broke the kiss, palming my cheek and gripping my hair as his eyes locked on mine, now flashing an electric blue. His own smirk was playfully arrogant, though his eyes were _anything_ but.

"Aren't we naughty this morning?" He breathed, his teeth catching my bottom lip between them as he bit down.

My moan as Derek picked up the pace, not wanting to be ignored, was the only answer I could give him.

He wasn't satisfied and covered my mouth with his own again, plunging his tongue into the open depths. He was rough, all teeth and tongue as he sucked, licked, and bit me. Derek's fingers were relentless; pressing, massaging, and stroking all the right spots and angles to ignite the coil within me. Heat surged through my veins as my breathing hitched, my muscles clenched and tightened, and lights burst behind my eyelids.

Jackson's mouth covered up my scream of their names.

But they knew it was there, they always did.

**~.~.~**

_Searching._

_They were always searching, expanding the circle out further and further whenever they could spare the time and manpower. Mile after mile, tree after tree, they raced. They made it all the way to Seattle, but the concrete and urban area washed out her scent, taking any trail of Gwyneth with it._

_She simply disappeared._

_They called. They texted._

_At first it was multiple times every day, from every single one of them. They begged for her to pick up, to answer, to call them back, to come home. But even as the weeks went by; she wouldn't answer, wouldn't call back, and didn't come home. The only ones that she would speak to were Leah and Seth. Even then, she gave no indication to her whereabouts and the topic of family was completely off-limits._

_And could they _really_ blame her? _

_The things that were said, the looks that were given, the way they'd treated her and pushed her away so entirely without so much as an explanation. _

_Sadness, regret, anger and frustration ran ramped throughout the Pack and those who had been closest to her. More than one tree met its end, decimated in a fit of hurt and rage as even the least volatile member sought an outlet. One emotion outweighed them all though, nearly paralyzing the Pack and the Elders as they worried for their missing kin._

Fear_._

_She had no idea what was out there, no way to protect herself from the evil that lurked and could kill her with the simple snap of her neck before they drained her of her life's blood._

_And it was their entire fault._

_Instead of trusting her to keep the secret, bringing her in and telling her the truth; they had pushed her away, certain that she would be safe on the Reservation and remain there even without being close to them. But she hadn't. Now she was gone and on her own outside of the safety of the La Push lands, uninformed and vulnerable to the Cold Ones roaming the Earth and many other foes that had yet to be spoken of._

_With a secret of her own she didn't even know she had._

* * *

**Story Details & Blahblahblah's!**

**Pairing:** DerekXOFCXJackson  
*Plenty of canon and non-canon side pairings

**Rating:** Definite Fiction M- For language, adult themes/situations, violence and fighting, etc.  
Be mature readers in general :p

***Warning!:** This IS a Crossover story! That means _definite_ AU-ness and probably some OOC-ness as well! Please be prepared for that, though I'm hoping no one thinks it goes too far down the crazy path. There will still be canon situations as well as my own surprises, some of which will be detailed here. Give it a try, if you dare!

**Timeline:** Yes, the timeline gets wacky here. You've got movies, books and TV episodes all released at different times and dates. That being said, I'm altering some things:  
_-Twilightscape:_ Set in New Moon, though times and events are altered. Some wolves phased earlier, namely Embry and Jacob. Canon events that are used may also be spread out differently.  
_-Teen Wolfscape:_ The story's present time is after the Nogitsune mess, but Gwyneth was there with them at the time! So it may be referenced, but is NOT their current enemy they face.  
*Gwyneth leaves La Push around October-ish, and Chapter One picks up around February!

**Canon Events:** Yes, some will be used and referenced. Timing may change, as I said before. It will be interesting to mix canon events from both scapes, but Meghan and I look forward to the challenge! Plus, we have our own tricks up our sleeves ;)

**Tentative Pack Roster:** Ages/Phase dates may be altered. The Uley pack is comprised mainly of shape-shifters, though they may get some surprise additions in the future (cough, wink, cough). The Hale/McCall Pack will be comprised of werewolves and other supernatural beings.

_-Uley Pack_  
*Sam Uley (21, PD: June)  
*Paul Lahote (19, PD: August)  
*Jared Cameron (19, PD: August)  
*Embry Call (17, PD: September)  
*Jacob Black (17, PD: September)  
*Emily Young (Imprint)  
*Kim Cornweller (Imprint)

_-Hale/McCall Pack  
_*Derek Hale, Alpha (22, Born Werewolf)  
*Scott McCall, Alpha (17, Bitten Werewolf)  
*Jackson Whittemore, Beta (18, Bitten Werewolf)  
*Isaac Lahey, Beta (17, Bitten Werewolf)  
*Stiles Stilinski (17, Human...for now. Dun, dun, dunnn)  
*Lydia Martin (17, Banshee & Gwyneth's cousin)  
*Allison Argent (17, Hunter)  
*Kira Yukimura (17, Kitsune)  
*Aiden & Ethan, Betas (18, Bitten Werewolves?)  
*Malia Tate/Hale (17, Werecoyote)  
*Peter Hale (Born Werewolf)

I know! Some character deaths have been erased for the sake of the story, BUT they may not stay that way. Expect the unexpected ;)  
New characters will be added on as they arrive, so look out!

**Shape-Shifters vs. Werewolves:** Yeah, it's a big long hoopla of a debate. It's my own personal story so I'm going to add my twists here and there. The Uley Pack will remain basically the same, though we may add some extra "this-and-that's". As for the Hale/McCall Pack, they'll stick to their usual forms for the most part, though they may be given the ability to fully shift as well. It's not really discussed, though it is said it's possible to go full wolf, so we shall see!

There might be more, but that was a ton! If more comes up, I'll add to it. Hope you enjoy! I think I need to join FanFiction Anonymous.


End file.
